


Imperial Leather

by wolf_in_the_flock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Latex, Leather, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_in_the_flock/pseuds/wolf_in_the_flock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative universe where Luke and Leia shared a mental link to one another through the Force, they have united alongside their father, Darth Vader, the New Emperor. After surviving an assassination attempt, the Imperial Prince has captured the False Emperor's Hand and has begun questioning her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IL 1 - The Interrogation Cell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this, it's pretty smutty but I wanted to get it down :P
> 
> The premise is a darker Star Wars universe, similar to other works I have read on here and other sites but hopefully this one offers something a bit different.
> 
> I apologize if I don't comply with common fanfiction writing styles, this is my first real effort.

The Prince plucked the lightsaber from the tray holding the prisoner’s effects, there was little enough there, a few tokens of a life on the run, including some rations, a surgical kit and some credit chits. As he lifted the weapon his attention was drawn to an obscured object underneath it, a rectangular capsule of some kind, he put down the saber carefully and reached out with his mechanical hand to investigate the new object.

Using the Force he delved into the future to see if this device held any danger, but he found no threat to himself along his present course and felt confident as he pressed down on the small black button on the top of the palm sized capsule. Shooting out from the opposite side came a pink plastic comb, which drew a smile from the Prince as he looked up at his bond prisoner.

“You take pride in your appearance then Miss Jade?”, a asked mockingly, knowing that the woman, spread eagled to the wall was unable to reply, the red gag bar in her mouth preventing the insults no doubt trying to form in her throat any voice, “And why wouldn’t an assassin take pride in her appearance?”, he drew closer, still holding the black and pink comb capsule, “It after all is just another weapon for her to use…”

He moved the comb across her throat, in gentle mockery of an assassin slicing open their victim’s throat, the idea made his smile grow wider as he looked into his captive’s eyes. They were emerald green, a perfect complement to her flaming red hair which was tied back in a knot to allow him to see ever muscle on her face as he questioned her, so far however he had failed to learn anything useful from her, either the False Emperor had taught her well or she really was just a weapon, a tool never told why they are being used, simply that they must be.

The Prince had interrogated Force users before and he had learned to be wary of them even when bound, especially those that knew that their true strength lay not in their swordsmanship, but in their mind. But it was there that the Prince was strongest, he was adept with a lightsaber for sure, perhaps one of the best in the galaxy, but he and his sister had honed their minds together, forming a bond that made them stronger than any other. He had to be careful with this one though, she was powerful, he could feel it, if he entered her mind unprepared one of them would break. He would need his sister, the Princess, if he was to do this properly.

Firstly though, he was going to have some fun. His captive had not reacted when he touched her at first but he felt the smallest prickles of fear begin to enter her thoughts, he sensed them without even entering her mind as he moved his hand of flesh down her toned stomach. She still war the tight fitting flight suit she had been captured in and the heat from the light above her had made her warm all over, sweat had caused the cheap nerf-hide leather to contract ever so slightly, giving definition to her muscles.

The Prince’s smile slowly faded as his hand continued over her naval.

He let the comb capsule fall from his mechanical hand, it snapped from its handle as it connected with the hard grating that served as the floor. His cold steel hand closed around her jaw, smushing her cheeks together forcing her lips to pucker.

“All this can stop if you talk,” he lied into her face, drawing it close causing the chains that bound her arms and neck to clang in protest, “or maybe you like this? Maybe you-“

He was cut short by the lights snapping on in the cell, the tight confines of the room that had been hidden by the single roof light constantly aimed at the prisoner’s face now open to see, the grime and stains from previous interrogations also made visible. The prisoner’s cloak lay in a bundle on the bottom shelf of the metal tray that held her possessions, a tattered black piece of cloth meant to blend her into the streets of Coruscant, just another Imperial Citizen making their way in the galaxy, with no intent of murdering their Prince as he visited the capital.

The Prince lashed out with his mind, he had been distracted by his prisoner and was unaware of anything outside this small room, and only then he sensed his guards moving away from the door outside. Why had they not signalled him on the comms? He turned his face to the door as it opened, his left hand raising to use the Force to pull the lightsaber on the tray to him when his mind connected to a familiar one and he instantly relaxed.

The sliding door swung upward revealing a young woman no older than seventeen in a tight black and red outfit, the leather leaving hardly anything to the imagination as it hugged her curves, a black catsuit with red sleeves and thigh high boots that seems to have melded with the material of the suit, a circular window exposed the front of the outfit revealing her flat stomach and the underside of her generous breast. Her seven inch heels clacking on the hard metal grating as she entered, her lips coated in a black glossy substance curled in disgust as her eyes, coated in a layer of glamour that sparkled around them, took in the dank interrogation room.

 _Why must you carry out these things in this area of the station Luke?_ She asked, their minds connecting allowing for a silent conversation to occur.

 _Well my Princess, it wouldn’t be a very good questioning room if it was the Nerfherder’s Gentlemens’ Club now would it?_ As he sent the message he passed along memories of him in the dimly lit strip club, watching from a corner as she spun on a pole, her ass barely covered by a black and red thong. _Maybe next time you’ll do a better job of disguising yourself, I had to kill three thugs that recognised you._

 _Well maybe I wanted to be caught._ She entered the room and moved behind him, he sensed no signs of embarrassment from his catching of her sneaking off, he was gently probed her feelings on the matter when he was drawn back into the moment by his prisoner shifting in his grip, her lips were still puckered around the bar gag.

 _And who is your little friend?_ The Princess took advantaged of her brother’s momentary distraction to slip her perfectly manicured nails into his belt, worming her left hand down his flight suit. _Someone for us to play with?_

The Prince did not react to his sister’s advances; she had been desperate for attention since the departure of Admiral Solo on a mission to secure the allegiance of the wookies of the planet Kashyyyk. He only continued to stare into his prisoner’s eyes, which held his gaze for a moment only break as she glanced down at his groin, his cock swelling as the Princess caressed its length. The second she looked down the Prince’s smile returned.

“Like what you see Miss Jade?”, the Prince asked in his mocking tone.

“Ooooo, does she like you Luke?”, the Princess giggled, her voice was different to her mind’s, in there she was commanding and powerful, his equal, but out here it was ditzy like a mockery of a horny girl, “Well I’m afraid you two will have to reschedule your date, daddy wants to see us.”

The Prince moved his metallic hand off his prisoner’s mouth and down towards his sister’s, drawing her soft hand off his shaft, with only the slightest hesitation as her thumb brushed against his tip. He turned his back to his prisoner, still holding his sister’s arm.

 _What does he want?_ The Prince demanded.

 _Probably just wants to talk about your prisoner here._ Her strong mental voice shifted in mockery of her father’s, with each sentence ending in an exaggerated mechanical inhalation sound. _You need to be more careful son *huuusk*. You almost were killed *huuusk*. There could be more assassins out there *huuusk*._

Her final wheezing breath made him smile once more and he released her arm, swinging it away gently.

 _That still doesn’t explain why he wants to see you as well. If he fears for both our safety he may consider sending us away from the capital, maybe even keeping us apart._ He began to move away from the prisoner to collect up her things, best not to keep her alone in her cell with all her toys.

 _What! No he can’t do that!_ The Princess quickly replied, her face turning to fear even as she suckled the tiny droplet of precum from her thumb.

 _He hasn’t done anything yet._ The Prince replied calmly. _Anyway, why are you the messenger and not a guard?_

 _Oh, well I wanted to see you of course._ She answered coyly. _And to deliver what you requested._ She took her thumb from her glossy lips and clicked her fingers, at the sound a familiar trundling sound could be heard and the door once again swung upwards revealing a shiny black astromech droid with red trim that wheeled its way into the room, behind it a floating ball with a large eye and syringes sticking out at seemingly random points followed.

“Looks like Artoo’s got a friend.”, the Princess said in a sing-song way, bending over to rub the ancient droid on the head like a pet, the tight confines of the cell giving her the chance to push her ass up against her brother’s still semi erect cock which she teased with a little wiggle.

The droid whirred happily as she rubbed its shiny domed top, its eye lens focusing in on her face.

“Good job Artoo, you fixed the interrogation droid.” the Prince praised the old machine, he turned to address the floating droid, “Now you, initiate protocol Gate’s Unbarred.”

The floating eye immediately hovered over the astromech and began assessing the restrained prisoner.

“After you, Lord Artoo.” The Princess said as she bowed formally as if to an important state figure, she then linked her arm around her brother’s as they left the cell. The Prince handed over the prisoner’s effects to his guards, who were returning as he and his sister were leaving the room.

The droid led them to an elevator where it inserted a prong into a slot on the wall and twisted and turned it, signalling for one to come to this floor with maximum priority.

As they waited the Princess moved her brother’s hand she had locked into her own arm onto her ass, squeezing his fingers around the mound of flesh covered in tight leather. He let it linger for a moment, savouring the feel of it as they stood. They should of course have been wary, standing in corridor in the middle of the station, but the thrill of being caught made all the better. Besides, there was a skeleton crew working the interrogation cells, the only prisoner being the former Emperor’s Hand, Miss Mara Jade.

The Princess encouraged him to be bolder, running his middle finger between her thigh gap, brushing the thin material that hid her flesh, resulting in a soft moan from her mouth which she stifled by biting her thumb.

* _Ding*_ “Interrogation cells”, chimed a woman’s voice as the elevator doors swung open, revealing a white interior with a myriad of floor buttons and safety features, as well as a stiff looking protocol droid covered in shiny black casing that gave it the appearance of a human.

“Ah Master, and Mistress, you are both here, I have been sent to-“, the droid’s diplomatic voice was cut short by a series of vulgar sounding beeps and whirs from the astromech, “Yes I know you were sent as well- Yes I know that you do plenty of work- I’m not saying- Don’t you take that tone with me Mister RD-D2, you know very well I-“

The twins entered the elevator walking past the still arguing droid, both of them bracing their backs against the wall giving space for the aged astromech to wheel himself in. The two continued to argue as the Artoo inserted a prong that doors closed and gave momentum to the elevator, which began to rise.


	2. IL 2 - The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince and Princess share an intimate moment as they descend further into the station.

As the two droids continued to argue, the Princess flashed the Prince a wicked smile and leaned over flicking a switch on the protocol droid’s neck.

“That’s enough for now Threepio,” she giggle, the droid’s arms slumping as it rocked unsteadily, its companion not noticing the silence as it continued to whir and click its obscenities, “but let’s not forget about you little Artoo.” She cooed, reaching into her underboob and pulling a small device from her bosom, which she clicked.

_There now he can’t hear a thing, he’ll think we have important ‘Empire’ business to discuss._ She smiled satisfactorily as she reinserted the device into her genetically modified breasts.

_Is there anything else up their I should know about?_ The Prince ask as he moved behind her, moving his hands up and down her stomach, feeling her warm flesh quiver at his touch.

_Why don’t you find out?_ She replied cornily, turning her head back and kissing his lips. She moved his hands to her soft breasts, she pulled on her synthetic fibres with the Force, reshaping her outfit at his touch.

The Prince kneaded her now exposed breasts in his hands, being careful not to be too rough with his mechanical hand. Their tongues danced around one another’s mouths, their lips sucking on one another as if this was the last ounce of pleasure they would experience again.

The Prince’s cock, still partially erect from before, now stood firm as it pushed against his flight suit. He cursed into his sister’s mouth as he was wearing a standard issue Imperial flight suit similar to the one his prisoner was wearing, which was a model particularly difficult to remove in a hurry. In response to his vulgar tongue his sister nipped at his lips and made a tisk tisk noise when she let go, as their minds were intertwining at the time she knew exactly what kind of predicament he was in.

She made a pouting face with her lips and began to descend, bending her knees as she used the Force to reshape her outfit once more. This time it took on the form of an even slutty version of the Imperial Cheerleaders outfits, her breasts forced upwards and her butt stuck out as a frilly skirt that didn’t even extend over the end of her ass framed her as she squatted below him.

_Is someone all confined?_ She asked mockingly as she ran her index finger in circles around his throbbing cock which pushed against the tight nerfhide of the flight suit. _Does someone want to come out and play?_

The Prince braced his hands against the elevator wall, the tension in his cock was almost unbearable, but he knew that she knew what she was doing, it was all part of her game.

_Well then._ She said finally, kissing his tip through the fabric. _Let’s get you out of there._

Using the Force she unbuckled the seven different clasps that held his pants up, his belt bursting off as the tension of his confined cock could no longer be contained.

_Well look who it is, my little friend._ The Princess said lovingly as she hungrily eyed up her brothers shaft.

_Little?_ The Prince looked down at his sister with a sly grin, she beamed back one just the same along with a wink, he took the time to take her in.

Her outfit was changing from the slutty Imperial Cheerleader, now it was shaping into something like a corset with the words BITCH raised up in red serving as the bustier, the skirt reformed, the fabric acting like a liquid that coalesced around her back forming into a forked tailed that sprouted out from her tail bone pushing apart her now naked ass cheeks until it reached around three foot in length when it stood up erect swaying seductively.

Her hair was also coated in a thin layer of the material, leaving it raven black as a result, it shifted from the pig tails that it had adopted for the cheerleader outfit and now began to form into a set of black horns that protruded from the top of her head, the rest of her hair tumbling down here back where it brushed against her newly formed tail.

Her glossy lips stayed pouting as they shifted into a shade of red that spread from the inside out, leaving a frame of black around them as they approached her brother’s waiting cock.

Her pupils shifted, becoming slits like a cats, turning a feral yellow as they did, they stayed locked with the Prince’s as she began her work.

She kissed him up and down his length, stopping at his tip where she swirled her tongue around him, ending her tease suddenly by engulfing him into her mouth, his familiar taste as his cock passed into her throat. She began to gently bob up and down, her newly formed tail swaying as she moved, the Prince reached out and grabbed it as it danced in front of his face, stroking it gently sending shockwaves of pleasure to her spine making her squeal with delight, the two beaming smiles at one another.

This was the first time they had been intimate since before their birthday, the Prince had been busy pursuing his would-be assassin while the Princess had be using her connections throughout the Empire to see how far this conspiracy against them went. It had been three days since they had actually seen each other face to face, though they had spoken through their link for hours as they dreamt, though the Prince had slept little as he pursued Miss Jade across the undercity of Coruscant.

The elevator whirred as it accelerated, the astromech bypassing commands to halt the lift at other floors leaving many of the station’s personal waiting outside the doors on their level as their Prince and Princess sped past them, his cock down her throat and her fingers beating into her pussy in rhythm with her bobbing.

Eventually the astromech beeped happily and the doors swung open revealing what would have appeared to be an non-descript maintenance level, with space barely twice the size of the elevator. The Prince ignored the doors and shut his eyes, waves of pleasure pulsed through his body as his mind, still linked with his sister, was allowing them to share every ounce of the experience. His eyes bulged as he felt her cum, his own orgasm surging forth into her waiting mouth, her knees buckled and she fell on her ass, panting and laughing as she did. The Prince had to reach out and steady C-3PO as the Princess knocked against it.

_Whoops._  Their thoughts were one at the moment, whichever one of them had thought that at the time neither could say, they would need a moment to collect themselves.

The Princess reformed her outfit, shaping it into a form similar to the flightsuit her brother wore, the liquid material remaining skin tight sealing her body up to her chin in a shiny black coating with studs of red along various points down her arms and legs. The Prince rebuckled his pants, spraying the floor where they had stained with their juices with a canister of removal spray.

Once they were ready the Princess taped the controller allowed the astromech to begin receiving audio signals once more and the Prince flicked the switch on the protocol droid’s neck causing him to jerk awake once more still mid argument with its companion.

“-and you should not use such language in front of the Master and Mistress, they are quite impressionable at this age,” it looked around as it realised it had been shut off, “oh, well we are here anyway. Let us not keep your father waiting.”

“Yes, let us not.”, the Princess said in a voice mocking the protocol droid’s, pushing past old machines and skipping her way into the corridor, above her motion sensing lights flared on providing illumination. The Prince stepped out confidently after her, every now and then sneaking a glance at her ass as she made her way down the corridor that seemed to be far smaller from the elevator with clever engineering obscuring the actual importance of the tunnel that delved into the station’s core.

After a few minutes of walking, the sound of the Princess’ skipping and the slow ambling of the droids as they hurriedly whirred and waddled after the twins the only sound that the Prince could hear as they approached the large cavernous hall with the sealed black door that covered the entire opposite wall.

Walking briskly the Prince caught up with his sister who linked arms once more as they waited for the ancient droids to catch up.

 


	3. IL2 - The Decision

“Artoo begin the sequence.” The Prince commanded as he opened a locker standing before the colossal door, next to it a complex looking control panel stood looking very important and official which the droid ignored, lifting up a small panel on the floor and inserting his prone beginning the sequence to unlock the door.

In the locker the Prince found two helmets and matching flightsuits, though since he was already wearing one and his sister wore her Force clothing they needed not bother putting them on, instead he removed the helmets passing one on to the Princess.

_What do you think he wants then?_ She asked more to fill the silence that was being held between their thoughts, both were lost in their own concerns but they knew that they held similar worries even if they did not want to share them.

_If he does plan on sending us away it will me he does not believe the station is safe._ He replied, attempting to send reassuring feelings through their link.

_That may be why he sent Artoo and Threepio rather than the Inquisitors._ Her thoughts shifted to her memories of the attack on Coruscant, the two of them examining the other’s perspective at the moment of the explosion looking out for any detail the other had missed, though this was not the first time they had tried and this time yielded nothing more than before. A crowd of cheering people, the sound of trumpets blaring as they floated through the Upper City, then suddenly an explosion the fire skittering across the edge of their personal forcefields, nearby their retainers are scorched alive. After that comes their own reactions, thoughts of leaping after a cloaked figure, pursuing her down an alley, ambushing her with Imperial Forces, paralysing her with stun weapons, spending the next three days searching for others without success. All had been run through in their minds before.

The two of them clicked their helmets shut, creating a pressurised seal around their heads as the doors slowly swung open, the air around them being sucked in as the vacuum was exposed. The two of them stepped in, their breathing magnified by the helmets though they could still commune through their link. Behind them the two droids moved silently after them.

Inside they entered a massive cavernous circular chamber with a central tower connected by various struts, one of which they walked along. The chamber was exposed to the vacuum of space as it once held a power core for a powerful laser cannon that the station had been equipped with originally, but that had been removed as an act of good faith by the Emperor at the suggestion of the Princess to prevent any of the more rebellious elements of the Empire having a major threat they could point to and rally against. Now they station was powered by many different smaller power stations so if one was destroyed it would only cause minor as opposed to catastrophic damage. The chamber had been marked as unused in the plans, when in reality it had become the Emperor’s new throne room, though the old one was still used by the twins when they hosted dignitaries. The power core had been replaced with a gyroscopic chamber that housed the Emperor, formally Darth Vader, now known as Emperor Skywalker, his body broken after his and his children’s defeat of the False Emperor forcing him into a life support system that holds him suspended in the centre of the artificial moon station which has become his seat of power, his mind once able to cast out to his officers to deliver orders directly, but in the years he has been entombed he has become more reclusive seldom giving instructions and allowing his children to wield greater authority.

As they neared they felt the ever slight shift, as the entire station began to rotate, from the surface of Coruscant one could make out the changing pattern of the spherical station as it changed its facing side. The twin’s easily suppressed their vertigo, utilising their earliest training techniques as they walked along, no longer arm in arm. By the time they reached the central core the whole station had twisted to allow the unmoving centre, which was aligned along unseen Force laylines, to now be facing the strut platform on which they walked.

Silently, a central pod opened upwards, its square teeth unlatching and raising up to reveal a sitting figure, his face sunken in with dozens of tubes connecting into his flesh. Gone are his artificial limbs and familiar mask, replaced instead with plates of glass and a pilot’s facemask that looked like it was from another era.

_My children?_ He did not move as his voice came into their minds, they responded with soothing memories and reassurances, his eyelids opened, revealing pale white eyes, all but blind but still able to make out their blurry shadows.

_You look so much like your mother._ He told the Princess, a comment he had made a hundred times before and as always she responded with thoughts of joy which made him recall memories of frolicking in the meadows of Naboo.

_Let us get on with this before he starts talking about the sand again._ The Prince sent to his sister, knowing that their father could do nothing to listen into their private link, it was far too strong.

_Father, what is this about?_ Through her helmet visor the Prince could see the Princess stifling a laugh.

_What? Oh yes well it’s about these assassination attempts._ The Emperor began.

_Attempt._ The Prince sent to his sister, though he dare not interrupt his father.

_They have made me reconsider our living arrangements. Since I lost your mother I have known so much pain, when I found you two that pain began to heal, but now I could lose it all._

_You need not worry father together we are-_ The Princess began, only for the Emperor’s mind to drown her out.

_Which is why I am making your safety my top priority. I have made arrangements for you two to finish your training, Luke you shall join Admiral Solo’s Fleet upon his return and aid in our next campaign in the Outer Rim. Leia, my perfect Princess, shall travel to Naboo to learn from your cousin Queen Anillia, learn how to become a proper ruler._ The Emperor severed his connection and his body seemed to spasm until fluids shot along tubes seeming to subside the seizure and soon his mind’s voice returned, as powerful as before. _The arrangements have been made, I will not discuss this. It is my will._

_It is your will._ The twins replied, answer the Imperial mantra with the correct response like the schoolchildren of Coruscant would.

The capsule began to reseal itself, but through his visor the Prince thought he saw tear droplets beginning to float away from the crippled Emperor’s face.

The droids, who had stood a respectful distance away, even though there was nothing for them to hear, waddled and wheeled silently over to the twins.

“Master? Mistress? Shall we not depart if your father has dismissed you?”, the protocol droid asked over their comm links.

“Yes Threepio,” the Prince said finally after a long pause, “lead the way won’t you?”

The twins turned from the pod and began the long walk back to the elevator.


	4. IL4 - Last Night Together

As soon as the twins arrived on their private quarter’s level they dismissed their attendants and gave the droids instructions to remain at the elevator and to inform them if anyone came up or was seeking to enter.

Closing the wooden door of their adjoined living quarters, decked with a Nubian style decor with a real fireplace and many couches intended for lounging on, the Prince began to remove his boots and jacket. His sister slumped onto one of the couches, her outfit reshaping into a bustier and long airy dress that flowed over the edge, around her forehead a black band circlet appeared with red stones forming into crystals as she applied intense pressure on them with the Force. She picked up a pad and began checking her updates, seeing that the system’s news stations were still broadcasting the report on the assassination attempt, ensuring citizens of their safety and that all was under investigation by the Inquisitors.

The Prince stepped into his bedroom, tossing off his shirt and lower his briefs, making sure to leave the door open to return the favour to his sister, which she eagerly took advantage of, eyeing him over her pad as he approached the small lacquered wooden chest at the foot of his bed.

He lifted the lid and removed a capsule of black liquid that sat in a purple velvet cloth, reaching out with the Force to commune with the contents of the glass container, finding the living material’s mind and bending it to his will. Twisting open the canister, the liquid began to move, writhing in motion as his thoughts played with its texture, making it flow out to make contact with his skin. It felt cool and smooth to the touch and he could feel the pseudo-conscious entity that was the liquid quiver in pleasure as it spread across him like a second skin.

This was what the twins had called Imperial Leather, an ancient biological garment created by the first Sith Empire intended to provide dynamic and adaptive armour for the wearer, showing the superiority of Force users. The Prince and Princess however had found other uses for the powerful technology.

As the liquid spread over face he felt his sister extend her Force influence from the other room, manipulating the liquid as it entered his mouth so that its texture, warmth and touch was that of her plump lips and tongue swirling around his mouth. When it reached his cock she switched her attention, forming the liquid to take on the shape of her pussy, creating a pumping motion that the Prince mimicked in her own liquid outfit which extended into her in the shape of his dick, the two fucking one another in other rooms.

Finally the liquid covered every inch of his exterior and had made some inroads into his body; creating a sealed environment that would allow him to survive in the vacuum of space should he need to. It even formed a layer around his eyes which shifted into a completely transparent lens, able to focus his vision at will as well as cosmetic changes as his sister had done in the elevator. With his body engulfed he allowed himself the release, his orgasm syncing with the Princess’ in the other room, her moans of pleasure were nothing compared to her thoughts which flared like a supernova as their bodies and minds were now one.

The Prince recovered quickly, he needed to leave preparations behind, keep their contacts and agents where they need to be. He collected his data pad and strode back into the longue room, shaping the liquid into an Imperial Officer’s uniform, a circlet akin to the one his sister wore forming around his head.

She was still recovering from their shared melding, slumped over the sofa’s arm, her liquid covered hand reaching out to her brother as he passed, her fingertips brushing against his thigh. At the touch the liquid garments fused together, the alien technology becoming one single entity which spread waves of pleasure across their bodies as it reshaped into its default second skin shape, only returning to their clothing shape when the Prince reluctantly kept moving.

_Afraid that will have to wait my princess._ He sent to her, she responded only with memories of them entwined fully with one another in the Leather.

He went behind the longue bar to prepare them drink, he glanced up at his sister with a grin only to see her holding something suspended with the Force above her hand. Casting his mind to hers, he saw through her eyes.

_Ah, so that’s what you wanted…_ He sent. _Well if you must indulge your little habit go ahead, just don’t get too full before bed._

She did not reply but continued to send him images, this time including memories of her in the Nerfherder Gentlemen’s Club, her spying a cloaked figure in the corner and her pussy getting wetter at the realisation that she was caught.

She stayed in the moment while her brother explored those memories she had kept from him, above her hand floated a white ball of liquid, her brother’s cum from his orgasm earlier, the liquid holding onto all material that its host produces to recycle into repairs or further material but she had commanded it to retain it until it slipped from across his thigh to her fingertips as she brushed against him. Now it was hers, suspended in the Force above her palm, she could feel the life, the seed of her brother moving in a desperate attempt to find the phantom womb she had simulated, but they had fallen for her trap and now they were hers’.

The ball was no larger than a steel bearing or jawbreaker sweet one would find in the candy shops of Coruscant, the comparison with a tasty treat made the Princess giggle as she tilted her head back, her tongue sticking out. She used the Force to lift the load above her face, her eyes closed she let it fall. It splatted across her lips and tongue, which flashed around the spots it had stuck to prevent it from dribbling away, greedily taking it up. With a swallow she sent the load down her throat, blinking open her eyes to look at her brother.

The Prince stood holding two drinks staring at the Princess from across the bar, his eyes bulging at the sight he just witnessed.

_Well, that was a show._ His mind was still filled with memories of her on the pole in the club.

_Oh, you were watching?_ She feigned embarrassment, her cheeks even turning red.

The Prince looked at the drinks in his hands and the data pad on the bar counter. _Fuck it._

He threw the glasses to the ground and swept the data pad off the counter as he leapt over it in one fluid motion. His sister giggled wildly as he pounced on her, their Leather meshing together as their bodies became one.


	5. IL - The Melding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins wake up after a night of love making, the Princess however is still hungry for more and goes looking to old friends for satisfaction. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kind kudos and comments asking me to continue, this one is a little different with a somewhat original character, though I got the name from Wookiepedia, and some warnings I guess of futa, body modification and pregnancy I suppose. But with such diverse warnings how can you not read it?

The Prince rose from his bed as the lights in his bedchamber illuminated to wake him, the Princess next to him groaning as she covered her eyes with the pillow.

_Come on, we need to prepare for our departure._ He sent, stretching his body, though he felt fantastic as he always did after melding with his sister and her liquid.

_Arg!_ She stropped, throwing the pillow at him, his liquid armour absorbing the blow.

She sprung up from the bed, while the Prince had made his garment shape into comfortable sleepwear, the Princess had retained the skin tight catsuit form which gave the Prince a lovely view of her as he removed the covers, as she sprung up from the bed her gait shifted to a slower pace that made her ass wiggle gently as she walked into the longue and across to her own bedchamber.

She flopped down on her bed which was still made, dozens of pillows cushioning her fall as she laid face down, her arm flexing out to a panel on the wall, using the Force to press a button that summoned her attendant.  

“Alana,” she cooed, her mouth half smushed into the pillow, “I desire your assistance.”

She lay with her eyes closed awaiting a response from her handmaiden, making sure to keep pressure on the button with her mind as it made a repetitive beeping noise in the headset of the Princess’ now quite annoyed friend. She shifted her clothing once more, lazily morphing it into something akin to undergarments, the liquid material tugging away from itself reluctantly as it became a black lacy shift and panties, both trimmed with red bows with the Imperial Seal at the centre.

“I’m here your Highness,” called a voice from the Princess’ headset, “your guard droids are saying I need your permission to enter, one of them is brandishing a welding torch and the other is commenting on my hair, please send help.”

“Stand down boys,” the Princess smiled, sweeping her hand vaguely in the direction of the door lock, her third attempt disengaging the seal causing the door to slide open revealing the corridor where Alana, one of her handmaidens, was sliding past the two droids that immediately went back to their bickering, most likely continuing on from an argument that had begun decades ago, “Let the lady pass.”

Alana, the Princess’ handmaiden wore a black dress that hugged her figure, ending a few inches above her knees where thigh high boots with red laces covered her long legs. Over her shoulders was a short black flight jacket with a red cloth hood that she had down, having seemingly undone her hair in the elevator journey to her Prince and Princess’ quarters. She was idly twirling a strand of her brunette hair around her finger as she walked, glancing into the open door of the Prince’s quarters.

“He’s already changed Alana, there’s nothing to peep at!” the Princess told her handmaiden as she came in, hurling one of the many pillows she had beneath her at her as she did, in her mind she sent her brother a mental image of Alana and herself wrapped in passionate positions on her bed, he replied with playful memories of the three of them practicing kissing in the palace of Alderaan.

“Well you never know Leia, he could need my held squeezing into a pair of trousers!” Alana squeezed the pillow she had been thrown, the two girls sharing a laugh.

“Well me first,” the Princess rolled out of bed, landing on her feet and skipping over to her handmaiden who was attempting to return the pillow to the bed and return it to a presentable stage, “and you’ll have to do that after.”

“After what?” Alana asked as the pillow was thrown across the room, striking the door panel, sealing it.

The Princess moved her hand to cup her friend’s face, a face modified to mimic her own should a double be needed, her other hand lifting the rear of her dress to massage her ass cheeks. “This.” 

“We don’t have time Leia, your father has ordered the Inquisitors to escort your to your carrier ship and…oh my that’s good… well maybe just…” the handmaiden trailed off as her Princess maneuvered her fingers past her thin mesh panties and into her pussy, which had become wetter and wetter as her ass cheeks were touched by those soft hands. Their lips meshing together as they fell on the bed, the Princess sent the Prince the waves of pleasure she was experiencing and she felt him stroking himself across the quarters.

While the Prince was enjoying the show his sister was providing him, he gave his attention to his task at hand which was retrieving the tokens of his old life he had stashed in the station. His Leather around his groin had shifted into a liquid while the rest of it retained the shape of the officer’s uniform allowing him to grip his shafted without having to perform any great mental effort.

The Princess pushed Alana across the bed, getting a great deal of satisfaction seeing her lick her lips.

“Close your eyes,” the Princess commanded, an idea forming in her head as she felt her brother in the other room, “and don’t open them until I say so.”

“Hmm yes, Your Highness.” The handmaiden said with a purr, placing her manicured hands over her eyes.

The Princess began to work, feeling the Force around her, drawing it into her Leather and matching the feel of her brother’s. The liquid flowed down towards her crotch, penetrating into her, forming into a phallus inside her body, but as she focused a mirror of the Prince’s shaft began to protrude from her. She released her breath, not realising she had been holding it in as the process had taken place, the new experience lapsing her concentration. In the other room she could feel the Prince sending a mixture of concern and arousal.

She gazed down at this new feature, it seemed to flow like a liquid still, as she touched it she could feel waves of pleasure being sent to the Prince, she noticed his mind was very much part of her own at this moment and he was doing much to keep both the shape that had entered her and the one that now stood erect from her together. It was shiny and black, she could almost make out her features in its reflection, and as she wrapped her hand around it she felt its texture, which was warm to the touch, it even twitched and throbbed like a real cock. She began to massage the head, using her thumb to rub up and down, pinching at the meeting point of flesh, which made her gasp at the sudden waves of pleasure pulsating through her.

“No peeking…” she whispered, as she dragged her body over to Alana’s, she hoisted up the young girl’s dress revealing the red panties she wore underneath, a wet patch had grown where the Princess had been at her before. Savouring the moment, and wanting to tease both Alana and the Prince as much as possible, she took a deep inhale of the girl’s mound, taking in the smells and touch of her flesh. She then focused her mind, using a technique the old Jedi would have regarded as dangerous in the extreme, she sliced open the seam of the frilly red panties, exposing the girl’s sex to the air, which elicited a squeal from the handmaiden who kept her eyes covered as this went on.

The Princess moved up onto her knees, getting her hands underneath the girl, grabbing two handfuls of her ass and dragging her towards her, the two of them laughing as she did. But then the Princess’ laughs turned to pants as she began to realise how far she had come and what she was about to do when from her brother’s mind came reassurance . With this final surge of confidence she gripped the newly formed cock, savouring the feel of it in her hands, and inserted the tip into Alana.

At first the young girl thought it was a dildo, a very realistic dildo, but as it began to pulse and throb inside of her she began to doubt herself.

“M-my Princess…?” She asked, her face growing worried, though she diligently kept her eyes covered.

“I’m here Alana,” the Princess answered, as she touched her friend’s breasts, “you can open your eyes if you are scared.”

As Alana slowly opened her eyes, the Princess moved into a slow rhythm, not entering her fully, allowing her to see what it was that was happening to her.

“How?”, the girl asked, astounded, but given no sign of discomfort.

In response the Princess grinned and moved her face close to her lover’s, whispering, “Magic”, into her ear.

The Princess began to pump harder, thrusting her full length into the handmaiden who reached out and began to fondle the enhanced breasts of her mistress. She knew Alana was no virgin, the two of them had even had several sessions with some Imperial Officers over the years, but she was surprised by how tight she was, the Princess suspected she may have had work done to enhance the experience for all parties involved.

Her mind opened up to the Prince, as it always did in these intimate moments, as she did she failed to notice another mind present in their meld, it was far away at first but as she continued to explore Alana’s body it drew closer. The Prince and Princess paid it no mind, caught up as they were in the moment, but as it came ever closer, and the three of them came closer to climaxing, the Prince grew concerned, suddenly though, as his concentration was divided, the mind entered their meld fully and at that moment, the Prince, the Princess and Alana all came.

Panic struck the Prince as waves of pleasure surged through him, he fought to keep a focus and lunged his mind at this intruder, pinning it down and subduing it. As he did he felt techniques similar to those taught to Imperial agents against mind suggestion trying to fend him off, but they were sloppy like someone not wholly committed to stopping it from happening. He was concerned as the Princess hadn’t aided him and he worried for her, as not even seconds had passed in the time since they had climaxed, he was still reeling from the experience but he forced himself to move, diving across the hallway, not caring if the droids or anyone else saw him with his cock in his hand and covered in writhing liquid, which now had lost all form and was simply adhering straight into its second skin form again.

He used the Force to open the door, bursting in and kicking into several pillows that had been discarded in the throes of passion that had occurred. He stopped as he saw the two figures on the bed.

The Princess was still inside of Alana and like him her Leather had encased her body in its liquid, but from where the two women were connected the liquid began to spread across to the handmaiden’s white flesh.

  1. He cried out in his mind, receiving more waves of pleasure as he moved forward, at first he had intended to pull her out but as he touched her he felt their suits melding and instantly he understood.



He released his hold over the mind of the intruder, feeling the Princess hold the fragile psyche together, it had been Alana entering through the Leather, but she had been unprepared for the onslaught. The Prince and Princess kissed, neither really intended for it but it happened as they stood and knelt over the handmaiden.

Looking down the two of them saw the phallus that had formed begin to reform back into the Princess’ body, but as it did it spurted out reams of cum that had been transferred from the Prince, coating Alana in white semen, with it also shot a load of black liquid, raw Leather that entered her body. They stood up, holding one another in an embrace as Alana lay on the bed, her body still filled with ecstasy.

They found her mind within their meld, frightened but still mostly together, the Leather had expanded, taking on another host, but this one was not willing and had little to no Force experience by which to control it. Without them she would be lost to it, enslaved by its consciousness, especially with her weakened mind.

Together they picked her up and placed her on the floor, the liquid had spread from her pussy and was beginning to coat her body in a rudimentary layer of Leather. They sat on either side and meditated.

After what felt like hours, though only enough time for the liquid to cover her entire body had passed, they stood. With them rose Alana, her dressing and clothing falling away to reveal her new form.

 The Leather had changed her, it had desired based on those of its former hosts and had begun a process of altering her body to accommodate those wants, both conscious and unconscious. The two of them had at first tried to stop whatever was happening, but they began to realise the alternative was death for her, as the Leather would  Firstly, her hips had widened, her thighs now having a sizable gap between them, the Leather gripping her flesh tightly as it explored her new frame. Her already beautiful legs had been perfected, appearing to be almost sculpted, as indeed they were, as the Imperial Heirs’ minds warped her skin and muscle. Her ass had become a matter of contention, as during the process the Leather had penetrated her rear and began to cleanse her insides, the twins being distracted by an argument between themselves as they altered her butt’s shape, the Prince wishing to create a more natural look that was closer to Alana’s original body, while the Princess, likely just to tease him, attempted to create a large round ass far beyond her original proportions, in the end they arrived at something in between, an ass larger than one would expect from the girls tight muscular frame but not entering into the ridiculous as well as maintaining a defined curved shape.

As that was changing on the outside, the Leather was exploring Alana’s inside, morphing her very organs to serve other purposes, the twins neglecting to hinder it as they debated her exterior changes. As far as they were able to tell, the Leather had created an enclosed system, unlike theirs it was grafted wholly onto Alana’s body, becoming symbiotic, taken over the roles of some of her organs. No longer would she excrete waste, either through her orifices or skin, the Leather taking on all matter and using it to optimum efficiency, breaking down any waste and diffusing it into the air. In addition, the hairs on her body had been greatly affected, across her skin her follicles were entered, those deemed unwanted were purged becoming material for the Leather to incorporate into itself, those deemed desirable were enhanced, her brunette hair darkening into a raven black, across her sex she was completely smooth, a detail the Princess had seen to, painstakingly sculpting the area for greatest appeal.

The body modification process had appealed to the Princess, though the Prince cautioned against allowing the Leather that much control, as it stood they benefited from being its host, they did not want that relationship to flip and become sub-servant to it.

Alana’s stomach had been an area that the Prince devoted some time to, the girl had of course been on the same training regime as the Princess, creating a muscular body with a toned six pack stomach. The Prince crafted it subtly, working of such a model he did not want to alter it too much, sometimes using his hands to shift the flesh, creating a flat toned stomach that did not go to muscular extremes, creating a defined V shape in her hip bones that lead downwards.

Her breasts had begun expanding nearly as soon as the Leather touched them, it had to be stopped from making them grow to obscene proportions. They now stood as large mounds of flesh, the squeezing of the Leather keeping them contained, but when the Princess felt them she was amazed to find how well they kept their shape, she began to even wonder if they required any support or whether the Leather had altered them so much to no longer require it. Strangely, the Leather had altered her mammary glands, causing them to swell with milk, and in the early stages they were so sensitive that they began to spurt out, the Prince trying to ease the pressure on them with his mind at first but soon he elected to join the Princess in sucking the milk out of them.

Perhaps the biggest change was to her face. She had been chosen at a young age from the children of the nobles of Alderaan for her striking likeness to the Princess, a likeness which had been enhanced further by surgery, the idea being to use her as a decoy should the Princess’ life ever be in danger. Now though, that process had been taken further, her face now mirrored that of her Princess so much that it would be impossible to tell her apart from a clone. Her eyes had been altered to match the rich brown of the Princess, they stood out stark in the field of black liquid, the whites of her eyes contrasting strikingly.

Around her throat was a collar, the Leather hardening to tighten around her neck, a pendant formed of the Imperial Seal, a personal touch, the Princess had called it.

_Alana, can you hear us?_ The twins asked as one.

_Yes Master. Yes Mistress._ She did not hesitate in using the new link that they had established, separate to their own and not nearly as strong, but still quite palpable. They could feel her body, its desires and urges, they felt her realising the changes, feeling the alterations to her body and finally the shackle upon her mind.

_We have saved you from death. Now you are ours._ The twins approached their creation, looking over what they had made, marvelling at their craftsmanship.

_I am eternally grateful your Highnesses. What would you have me do?_

_Well, besides stand there and look pretty-_ the Princess cupped Alana’s sex, inserting a finger and surging her body with pleasure chemicals the Leather now had control over- _not much._

The three of them allowed their Leather to meld, the Prince entering Alana’s ass while she dove her face into the Princess’ waiting pussy.

They shared their feelings and emotions, as well as a plan which they finished as the three of them came once again.


	6. IL - The Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess and Alana go to get information on what plans their father has for them from the Grand Inquisitor.
> 
> This one is a little shorter, just a vessel for smut as the plot plods along.

Grand Inquisitor Tarkin keyed in a passcode onto his terminal, bringing up an image of the solar system of the Wookie homeworld Kashyyk, he entered in another series of codes which brought up a section of the system, showing a fleet of Imperial ships in orbit of the lush green world. The date stamp on the image was from a few weekss ago, by now the large Super Star Destroyer that dwarfed the other vessels would be en route to the capital to collect the Prince. He was to correspond with the _Millennial Vulture_ and its commander, Admiral Solo, on arrangements to securely integrate the Prince into the command crew of the _Vulture_ , without announcing to the whole galaxy that he had left. The Prince was, in the Emperor’s words, be trained by the best in the Empire, and none were as good as Admiral Solo. But having the Prince in conditions where he could be attacked, outside of the Inquisitor’s gaze, was dangerous, though as many had said, and he knew they had because it was his job to know, he obviously wasn’t safe with the old man watching him now anyway.

He sighed as he drew up a message to the _Vulture_ , adding to the already extensive security measures he had ordered done. He knew Solo would only ever do half of them, but the longer the list the larger that half becomes.

A ping on his dashboard console made him look up, pressing the flashing button he was greeted by the sound of his secretary.

“Grand Inquisitor? The Princess is here to see you.” His secretary announced over the intercom.

“Ah splendid,” Tarkin smiled, “send the young lady in.”

The heavy door unbolted and opened, two figures walking in, their bodies covered in heavy robes, though Tarkin thought her heard the clacking of heeled boots on the metal floor but he was unable to see their feet. He rose to greet them.

“Your Highness, a pleasure as always,” he bowed, “and what brings you to this corner of the station?”

“Why to see you Uncle Tarkin.” The Princess adopted a ditsy sounding voice, a parody of a bimbo schoolgirl, “We might not get a chance before we leave.”

“Get a chance for what?” he laughed, he was surprised by how tall she had gotten, “and who is your friend here?”

“She’s here to help me.” The Princess’ voice turned a mix of sultry with a hint of danger.

“With what?” the old man asked, suddenly concerned, his hand reaching to his belt where his blaster was holstered.

“Why, Uncle Tarkin,” she said moving forward, allowing the robes to fall to the floor revealing her eight inch heels on shiny black boots that rode all the why past her knees, a red mini skirt that left nothing to the imagination and a thong with the Imperial Seal over her sex. Her breasts were covered by a shiny black bikini, each boob bearing the seal in blood red. “she’s here to help me with you.”

Alana, who had been the other figure, had also dropped her robes, closing the door behind them. She was dressed in exactly the same as the Princess, though the collar with the seal was still around her neck.

The Princess advanced towards Tarkin, the older man backing up until he hit his console.

“Now, now Leia, if this is about you going off and – eh – entertaining some Imperial citizens in gentlemens’ clubs I can assure you that-“ he stopped talking as she stood face to face. She moved her body slowly, brushing against his uniform at first, then gripping the console to drag herself closer to him, her hips grinding against his groin forcing his cock to attention.

“There he is…” the Princess cooed into his ear.

“Now Leia I really must ask you two…too…” he trailed off as Alana came behind the Princess and began to make out with her in front of him, he was still pinned by the Princess’ arms on either side of him and he couldn’t look away as their tongues danced together.

_Hmm, naughty girl._ The Princess thought. _We are supposed to be seducing him for information, not me._

Alana responded by increasing the intensity of her kissing, and moving her hands around to caress the Princess’ stomach. Her left hand then moved down into her Mistress’ thong, sliding her fingers into her pussy, while her right undid the clasps on the Inquisitor’s belt, moving then to stroke his length out of his trousers.

Tarkin knew he was beat, he hadn’t the willpower to overcome this and he knew it, he decided to embrace it and at least try to find out what they wanted.

“I don’t suppose-nuuuuh-you girls would tell me-uuuuuh!” he tried to get out, but every time he began to speak Alana would increase the intensity of her hand movements, eventually getting his cock so hard as to be brushing its tip against the Princess’ stomach, and with that final taboo realisation discovered the Inquisitor could feel himself about to cum. Alana gently pushed away from the Princess, leaving her grinning from their tongue play as she stepped aside, moving seductively around the console giving Alana a view of her pert ass.

The handmaiden dropped to a squat and began to work the Inquisitor’s cock with her mouth, the Leather having altered her throat so she was able to accommodate deep throating with minimal discomfort. She gasped as she came up for air, the cock flopping about as it came free of her mouth. She gazed up at it in awe, the Princess had noticed that Alana had become to be a cock worshipper since her change, obsessed with having them enter her, which suited the twins just fine.

The Princess inserted a device into the console, the image of data bars being filled and downloaded flashed up rapidly on the screens as the hardrive was copied and transferred. She watched as Alana took the Inquisitor’s dick into her mouth again, smiling at her handmaiden as they caught each other’s eye. Alana had become an even better friend since her transformation, the two of them had always been close but now that she was able to be shared with the Prince their relationship had truly blossomed.

A ping on the console announced the transfer of files was complete, which caused the Inquisitor to look around to see what was going on only for Alana to deep throat him once more, this time leaving his full length inside for a few moments until he suddenly jerked forward, sending Alana flying back on her ass, his cock flying out of her mouth as cum streaked across the air, landing across her face, tits and stomach. The old man slumped down exhausted, seeming to drop into a slumber.

_Aww I guess his stamina wasn’t up to it._ The Princess sent to Alana.

_I suppose not Mistress. Let’s leave him a present._

As Alana sent the idea into the Princess’ head she grinned wickedly, coming around to the girl to help her up.

_Let’s get you cleaned up first._ The Princess began to lick Alana across all the places where she was covered in cum, slurping up every drop until the girl was clean.

_Mmm, thank you Mistress._ The two kissed as the last of the cum was in the Princess’ mouth, allowing Alana a taste of the seed.

_Now let’s give him that present._ The Princess smacked Alana’s ass causing it to jiggle, the two girls stared down at the semi-unconscious Inquisitor and smiled.

Fifteen minutes later the girls had left, and Grand Inquisitor Tarkin was hurriedly gathering up his trousers and re-clasping his belt. He began to worry about what they might have done while he was incapacitated, but then his mind shifted to revenge and he swung around to his console, typing in his passcode his terminal activated.

_Crap_. He thought to himself, as images filled his screen of the Princess and a girl that looked identical to her flashing peace signs next to his cock, still bubbling out cum. Some of the photos show the two girls making out over his shaft and even one with a strand of cum extending between their mouths having just jointly consumed his seed.

He stared at the blackmail material on his screen and pondered for a moment adopting his trademark curled finger to his chin.

“Win some, lose some,” he finally shrugged, undoing his pants and whipping his cock out, hitting the intercom button to his secretary, “cancel all meetings and calls, I have important Imperial business to resolve.”


	7. IL 7 The Corrupted Jade

Mara Jade’s eyes slowly opened as the light burst on above her, its beam aimed directly at her face. Her arms were sill bound and her mouth was still gagged, her cheeks becoming numb long ago. The droid that had been filling her with drugs once again hummed to life, inserting a needle into her thigh with no bedside manner, jamming her with its prongs. Once more her mind was assaulted by the concoction of chemicals that swum in her bloodstream, her aching muscles squirming as the machine finished its work.

She had lost track of time since she had been captured, she knew that only a few days could have passed as she did not recall being fed and only now were the pangs of hunger creeping up on her. The drugs had caused her to sleep for long periods as the droid performed examinations and quizzed her on information, not an interrogation, more just establishing basic facts such as her name and where did she believe she was. So far she had been uncooperative, her elite training as the Hand of the Emperor made her extremely resistant to such techniques, and frankly she wasn’t impressed by the Prince and his not so subtly attempts. The boy was obviously obsessed with sex, unable to get past her appearance in their first encounter, and his slut of a sister seemed to be even worse.

Mara tested her bonds once again, she might as well as she had little else to do while the droid watched. While the light was on she had to play the part of the helpless captive, but when she was cast into complete darkness she entered into a trance, seeking out signs of her allies somewhere on the station, when that failed she tried the planet down below and the surrounding space, so far finding nothing.

They’ve obviously bugged out once the plan went wrong. She and the remaining loyal members of the Emperor’s personal guard had decided to seek vengeance against the Skywalkers, attacking the twins on their triumphal ride through the city. But their bomb only killed some cheerleaders and a few Imperial Senators. She thought she had taken out the Princess, but obviously it was a decoy, and the Prince had pursued her across the streets of Coruscant cornering her in a dead end.The droid moved away from her having finished its work, spraying her exposed thigh were it had cut away her flightsuit with a disinfectant and drunkenly hovering back to its corner where it switched to a low power mode.

Strangely, the light stayed on this time, straining her vision as she looked up at it. Was this some new tactic of theirs? Try and blind her? Might as well, so far they’ve been acting like amateurs.

She decided to enter her trance anyway, keep her mind focused, though her head was swimming as the drugs took full effect. She reached out with her mind, she felt she might have been a bit shaky, but that was just another reason to keep meditating. She could see the minds of the guards outside her cell, she ignored them not wanting to risk making them aware of what she was doing, instead she tried to find a familiar mind anywhere on one of the other planets in the system or perhaps a ship somewhere. She sensed the billions of people surrounding her in the star system, none of them seemed familiar so far, but there were many to sift through and her allies would likely be laying low, fearful of the Emperor using similar techniques to find them.

As she hung on the wall, her mind cast outward into the space outside her cell, her body filled with sense twisting chemicals, she was completely unaware as the other lights in the cell came on and the door opened. She didn’t see the three figures stride over to the droid, reactivating it and inserting a vial of black liquid into one of its canisters. She was unable to react as the droid inserted its needle into her thigh again, though her muscles soon began to twitch in response to whatever had entered her body.

 

 

* * *

 

_She’s off somewhere again._ The Prince said as he held her face in his hand, unbinding her gag.

_Well let’s bring her back._ The Princess replied. _Alana, would you kindly take a seat?_

_Of course, Mistress._ Alana replied, dutifully taking a sit on a hard stool next to the tray of medical equipment.

_You can of course enjoy the show, and we might even let you join in._ The Princess said, winking at Alana as she turned to face the prisoner and the Prince. _Begin._

 

* * *

 

Mara felt something behind her, a force grasping her thoughts, pulling her back into the room, her breathing becoming hard as she felt panic as her senses returned to her, seeing the Prince and Princess in the room, though she thought there might have been two of her, one standing the other sitting, her vision must truly have been warped by the drugs.

The Prince was dressed in a black Officer’s Uniform, a number of silver pins and coloured bars sat above his breast, his belt buckle was a polished Imperial seal insignia that shone brightly with the cell’s lights pointed down at them, a circlet of silver was on his head studded with small rubies. He was staring into her eyes, like a doctor would trying to get a diagnosis, one of his black gloved hands hold her face.

The Princess, the standing one, was dressed as if she just came from a ballroom, a long flowing dress that seemed impossibly light as it floated about her, its black fabric clinging to her hips and breasts as if it wanted to touch her itself, a similar circlet sat around her deep black hair, with itself floated above her shoulders, defying gravity. She also had gloves, though these were far longer, reaching almost to her shoulder, but she was looking down at her thigh which Mara no realised was burning with pain.

The sitting Princess, though Mara began to think it may have been a clone, wore a red dress similar to the standing one, though this one was not nearly as grand as the former, around her neck there was a collar, studded with small rubies. Though Mara only glanced at her, she thought she saw her dress changing shape, its hem rising upward and frilling outward into a cocktail dress like shape as she sat perched on the metal stool.

“Welcome back Miss Jade,” the Prince said, “any luck this time? No? Well no bother, we’re here now to keep you company.”

“What did you do to me?!” Mara screamed as the pain in her thigh seemed to be spreading.

“Oh there is some pain, we probably should have considered that. I suppose Alana was riding on waves of ecstasy and what not so she probably couldn’t feel it much.” The Prince said to the Princess, who prodded Mara’s leg with a gloved finger.

“Well that won’t do at all,” the Princess replied, like a girl being told she wasn’t getting the exact new toy she wanted, “I don’t want her first memories of us to be painful, later ones maybe, but not the first.”

“Ok, ok let’s see what we can do.” The Prince said, move his hands over Mara’s thigh, she felt him use the Force to touch the mind of something inside of her, a realisation that filled her with panic causing her to try to kick and thrash the Prince away.

“Now, now,” the Princess chastised, cupping Mara’s terrified face in her hands, “that’s no way to act on your first day.”

As Mara was momentarily taken aback by what this could have meant, she was taken off guard as the Princess moved her face into her own, forcing her tongue into her mouth. For three or four seconds the Princess had free reign as she scoured the prisoner’s lips and mouth, tasting her worn cheeks, Mara’s shock going further as she found her body responding, her hips moving forward and her tongue even reaching out to lock with the intruder, only breaking when Mara came to her senses biting down on the Princess’ lips.

“Ouch!” the Princess recoiled, wiping her lower lip and staring at the red blood that stained her glove, “Oh I like her.”

“Well if you are going to go and take a sample of her before she is ours then we might as well go the full way and get a proper taste.” The Prince said, removing his coat and tossing it to the girl sitting down.

“Hmm, finally.” The Princess whispered as she sucked the blood off her fingers, the two of them stepping towards each other and embracing in a passionate kiss.

To Mara’s horror, the Princess’ dress shifted into a mass of shifting liquid tendrils that squirmed and writhed over her body, covering her face in a mask of her own face, the liquid creating snapping sounds as it took new shape. The Prince was going through a similar change, his body becoming encased in a black liquid that replaced his clothes, even his cock was covered as it stood erect in its new form.

“W-what are you?!” Mara shouted, the pain in her thigh surging, she looked down and saw something black squirming under her flesh.

“Don’t worry Miss Jade, you’ll understand soon.” The Prince and Princess said together, as if talking through a hive mind.

They moved forward and began to touch her, their hands exploring her body as she hung suspended on the wall. The girl sitting on the stool had hoisted a leg up onto the medical cabinet, exposing her panties which she was touching, gently rubbing her pussy through the fabric. Mara knew she should feel disgusted, but the drugs in her body had worn down her will and whatever was in her thigh was sending pulses through her body that responded with feelings of pleasure.

The Princess once again forced her tongue into Mara’s mouth, though this time when Mara tried to bite her she found she was unable to get through the black liquid, which she could feel coating the Princess’ tongue as it once again explored her mouth. Down below, the Prince began to kiss her sex through her flightsuit, the tiniest application of pressure causing her to arch her back as she felt the building pressure.

After a few minutes of kissing and touching, by both the Prince and Princess, Mara was given a break as she caught her breath. The Prince and Princess moved over to the girl on the stool, Mara watched as they ordered her onto her hands and knees, the Prince forcing his cock down her throat and as Mara watched aghast, the Princess grew a cock from her pussy, which she rammed into the girls ass. The girl was pounded from both ends, her eye shadow running as tears formed from the pain. The Prince and Princess kept glancing between one another, the girl they were fucking and Mara who tried to shy away from the sight but found herself compelled to look. She began to suspect they were using the Force to affect her mind, whose defences she could feel crumpling under the drugs and the alien organism in her.

Mara felt something charge up in her, a feeling of being about to pop which reached a climax and she suddenly orgasmed, nearby she could feel the three others in the room also cum, a tenable link had been established to each other through the Force and whatever these black liquid aliens were.

The Prince removed his cock, letting cum drop onto the girl’s face as she lay exhausted on the floor. The Princess’ own phallus began to retreat back inside of her, also leaving streams of pussy juice across the girl’s bountiful ass cheeks. They embraced for a moment, the Prince turning the Princess around as he whispered in her ear, words Mara thought she heard in her own ear causing her to spasm with anticipation involuntarily. The Prince gently lifted the Princess up, both of them like perfect black statues, seeming to flow into one another by their touch. He inserted his cock into her ass, causing her to let out a gently moan of pleasure and pain that hung on her face for a moment, Mara getting only the barest hints of the experience but she cried out for more.

They waved their right hands in a sweeping motion, using the Force to undo Mara’s locks, letting her fall onto the grating. She picked herself up, she was surprised by the strength her muscles had in them, far more than someone hanging for so long should have.

She stood facing the Prince and Princess, the two of them feeling up the latter’s breasts and stomach, completely occupied with one another. The girl they had brought with them lay on the floor, covered in semen and female juices, her eyes glazed over and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

This was her chance. If she could kill them both it would force their father out of hiding and they could strike at him. If she killed them the galaxy’s true leader would be avenged. All she had known since the Skywalkers had cast down the Emperor was a desire to see them fall. They had taken her life away from her, all she knew, all she had was thoughtlessly torn down by these usurpers.

Mara stepped forward, she tried to muster the will to use the Force to hurl them across the room, but she couldn’t. She felt her hips swaying like a whore in the Lower City, her body betraying her as she approached the fusion of black liquid. It was at this moment that she realised she had lost this battle, her flesh had been claimed by these two incestuous monsters. They had used strength beyond her and bent her down to worship them, which she honestly did, she knew that. They had taken so much from her, and they did it all for their own pleasure, she would become like that girl gasping for air on the floor, a sex toy to be used at their whim, and it sickened her to realise she loved the idea of it. With that she knew they had her body and her mind.

But she was damned if they were going to take her soul.

In the seconds that the twins were embracing one another, Mara wrapped up everything she was into the Force, her memories, her feelings and her will all contained in one tiny pin prick of herself, impossible to find in her mind unless one broke her down to her base mental aspects. She knew the twins would have already begun, they might have even already broken her down as she was doing this, forging a new personality for her totally loyal to them. Only inches away from them, she casted away the copy of her as she was before this process had begun, she feared she would never again be that girl again. Right now that girl went to her death, the girl replacing her would be a slave, her only hope of freedom being a reconnection to the hidden old part of her, somewhere in her psyche.

As she reached the two of them, she touched them, feeling their wet liquid as it flowed freely across their flesh. It felt warm and alive, she could feel their passion and love for one another, and as they became aware of her she felt them welcome her, wanting her to become a part of that.

Mara wept tears of joys as she was embraced by the pair, both of them writhing their hands around her, filling her up with pleasure in her mind at the same time, undoing her clothes which fell in a heap on the floor.

The Prince moved his hand down to the Princess’ sex, entering her body and pulling out the phallus they had used earlier.

_I want you to do it._ Mara heard the voice in her head. _The catalyst in her body needs some of us to form properly._

Mara stared at the light above her, she had never realised how beautiful it was until now. The Princess wrapped her arms around her and she felt bliss, then as she was penetrated her eyes glazed over, her body slumping into the twins who held her up.

Together they fucked her, their bodies thrusting in unison as they braced her against the wall, the same wall where she had hung only moments ago.

Mara passed in and out of consciousness as her body was violated by the twins, she felt her womb being pounded by the long shaft of the fake cock that rammed into her. What little was left of Mara screamed in her mind, but as the thrusts kept coming she was found by the twins in her mind. She tried to brace against the mental assault she sensed coming but was overwhelmed and was forced away by the combined strength of the Prince and Princess as all three of them came together, she felt a massive load of cum and the alien liquid forcing its way into her body, mixing with whatever they had already injected her with.

She slid out of their embrace and slumped onto the floor, her bodying becoming encased in the liquid as it spread out from her, entering her ass, mouth and nose. It flowed into every orifice and deep into her body as she pulsed with more orgasms.

The twins still held one another as they focused on breaking her mind.

 


End file.
